Roles Inversos
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: [UA] Sasuke Uchiha el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, Sakura Haruno una fanática de Sasuke Uchiha y excelente Kunoichi y Naruto Uzumaki, un chico que odia la aldea. Un Equipo sin duda disfuncional, como el Equipo Siete conforme el tiempo avance, sus vinculos se iran volviendo más estrechos, volviendose algo similar a una familia. [Arco I: País de las olas]


**Roles inversos.**

**N/A: **Quiero aclarar algo antes de comenzar… esta historia, no es de las típicas de Naruto falso-sociópata-vengador-patea culos personal de Madara-Chuck-Norris. Está historia propone algo fácil… ¿Qué pasaría si los roles de Naruto y Sasuke se hubieran invertido? En un Universo Alternativo. En cierta parte, si me basare en ese Naruto oscuro de siempre, para la personalidad de este Naruto. Sasuke tendrá un pequeño cambio de personalidad a una más amable, Sakura será una fangirl pero temporalmente como en el anime/manga. He visto ya algunas de estas historias en ingles… y me pregunte «¿Por qué no hay ninguna en español?»

El protagonista de este fic no es Naruto principalmente, este fic tendrá dos protagonistas, y será sobre las vivencias de los dos: Naruto y Sasuke desde distintos ángulos, Naruto como un vengador, Sasuke como el héroe.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Arco I: País de las olas.**

**Prologo.**

**Equipo Siete.**

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de doce años, el único sobreviviente de una terrible tragedia que tiene que ver con el Clan Uchiha. Todos sus miembros fueron masacrados a causa de un asesino que ni Sasuke pudo creer que fuese; su propio hermano mayor: Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, poniendo como objetivo el vengarse de Itachi y ayudar a su aldea, ha pasado la mayoría de su vida entrenando, sin prestarle atención a mujer alguna, simplemente por tener una prioridad por ahora.

Caminando el se hallaba ¿Su objetivo? Ir a la academia para saber que harían en su primer día como ninja, el no era alguien bastante agradable de hecho, a diferencia de varios Uchiha que tenían antecedentes de ser personas muy frias, el era alguien bastante agradable una vez se lo conocía mejor.

Cuando llegó, como no, miles de sus fanáticas se le pegaron como moscas a la miel, discutiendo cosas como «¡Atrás el será mío!» «¡Yo seré la primera que bese a Sasuke!» y entre más cosas que al Uchiha le importaban poco o nada, a su lado, estaba sentada una chica en especial.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de un largo cabello rosado como una rosa y ojos de color jade. Aunque claro, Sasuke casi ni la tomaba en cuenta como con el resto de sus fanáticas. Ella vivía con sus padres, con unas buenas habilidades como kunoichi, en especial con el genjutsu y como deshacerlo.

Finalmente, a su lado… estaba… _el… _Naruto Uzumaki, al igual que Sasuke, tenía doce años, el era conocido como _niño demonio _o _mocoso del nueve-colas_, a el, no le agradaba ninguno de los que lo rodeaban, todos le caían mal a el. Era una persona con una personalidad malvada por así decirlo, era obvio solo con ver sus fríos ojos que no haría nada bueno en el futuro. ¿La relación entre el, Sasuke y Sakura?... en resumida… era pésima… Sasuke no le agradaba Naruto, Sakura no le agradaba Naruto y Naruto no le agradaba ni Sakura ni Sasuke.

Iruka Umino, su Sensei, estaba dando los nombres de los diferentes equipos, ya había dicho quienes formarían los respectivos equipos. Quizás tardo un momento, para finalmente decir el nombre del ultimo equipo.

Y resulto ser una ironía para los tres…

—¡Equipo Siete: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki! —exclamó Iruka mirando la hoja que contenía el nombre de los equipos.

Estaban molestos, Sasuke por tener que estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura por lo mismo, y Naruto por tener que estar en el mismo equipo con las dos personas que el más despreciaba, era obvio, Naruto sin perder la tranquilidad, hablo:

—Oye tu, cara cortada ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que este par de idiotas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno, Naruto, las notas de Sasuke fueron las mejores mientras que las tuyas fueron las peores —dijo Iruka poniendo sus manos en las caderas—, Naruto, tu fuiste el ultimo ¿Lo entiendes? Hay que poner al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante.

Naruto no contesto, solo le disparo una mirada a Iruka, aunque el hizo caso omiso a ella.

Pasaron las horas…

Los chicos que estaban en el salón ya se había retirado para conocer a sus respectivos sensei. Mientras tanto, los miembros del Equipo Siete seguían ahí esperando para ver quien sería su sensei. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en sus lugares sin inmutarse, cerrando los ojos, casi como si estuviesen dormidos… finalmente…

Entro…

Un hombre de cabellos plateados, con el ojo izquierdo cubierto por su banda, así mismo su boca también. El hombre se sorprendió al ver como sus estudiantes no se movieron ni un pequeño centímetro, salvo Sakura.

—Hmm, ¿Cómo se los planteo? Mi primera impresión de este grupo… —dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón levantando levemente la cabeza—, son una bola de idiotas.

Los tres dejaron caer sus cabezas rodeados por un aura negra de depresión por el comentario del que seria su Sensei, Kakashi apunto hacia arriba—, véanme haya arriba en diez minutos; continuaremos nuestra discusión haya arriba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar arriba, quizás unos diez minutos como predijo su sensei, cuando llegaron arriba; su sensei se apoyo en el barandal cruzando los brazos mirando a su grupo, cada uno de ellos se sentó enfrente de el, Sasuke se sentó en el medio; Sakura estaba a su izquierda; Naruto a la derecha.

—Muy bien ¿Por qué no se presentan? De uno en uno —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Presentarnos? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Y que se supone que debemos decir?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros mientras explicaba.

—Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, su sueños para el futuro, cosas así —explicó Kakashi.

—¿Y porque no comienza usted? Solo para darnos una idea —sugirió Sasuke.

—¿Yo? —preguntó apuntándose a si mismo—, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, ¿Las cosas que me gusta y me disgustan?... no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso… ¿Mis sueños para el futuro?... no había pensado en eso.

—Solo nos dijo su nombre —dijo Sakura con la frente azulada, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke.

—Muy bien su turno, primero tu, la de la derecha —dijo Kakashi.

—Yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es… el niño que me gusta es —dijo mirando a Sasuke sonrojada por alguna razón—, mi sueño para el futuro es… —Sakura dejo escapar un chillido de fangirl.

—¿Y… lo que disgusta? —preguntó Kakashi con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—INO-CERDA —dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

«Las chicas como ella están más interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja», pensó Kakashi con la frente azulada.

—Ahora, tu… el rubio —dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

—Naruto Uzumaki… —dijo con un tono frio—, lo que me gusta no es de tu incumbencia… me disgusta esta maldita aldea y sus estúpidos habitantes… ¿Mi sueño para el futuro?... _irrelevante _por ahora.

«¿Irrelevante por ahora? —pensó Kakashi—, Espero que no este pensando en lo que yo creó que esta pensando, a fin de cuentas, este chico es el Jinchūriki del Zorro de las nueve colas», Kakashi estaba algo preocupado, pensando en lo que podría estar tramando este chico.

—Y tu, el de en medio —señalo Kakashi.

—Mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha —dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa—, me gusta entrenar para ver hasta donde llegan mis fuerza, me disgustan los traidores y la gente manipuladora, y mi sueño para el futuro… es… convertirme en el Hokage, así podre proteger a la gente que lo necesita e impedir que algo como la masacre Uchiha suceda nuevamente.

* * *

**Fin del prologo.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, aquí esta, se que es muy corto a comparasión de mis otros fics, pero es solo el prologo, la verdadera acción vendrá más adelante cuando lleguen momentos como la pelea contra Haku, Zabuza y el resto, ahí hare capítulos más largos.

Me he leído varios fics de Naruto Oscuro, pero de nuevo, no se si lo hice muy bien, si alguna persona que está leyendo y sabe de este tipo de Naruto, que me diga por favor, como puedo hacer un Naruto malvado que sea un perfecto contraste para el Naruto canon.

Y algo más… no esperen que solo porque haya hecho un Naruto malvado voy a bashear a diestra y siniestra, odio eso.

Nos vemos luego en el próximo capitulo y dejen un review si es que creen que es bueno, si falta mejorar.

* * *

**Próximamente: Kakashi les pondrá una prueba al equipo siete ¿Pero podrán hacerlo y trabajar juntos aunque sea una vez?**

_**Titulo del próximo capitulo: Prueba de supervivencia**_


End file.
